Distance
by FiendedVendetta
Summary: Winry is lonely in her given circumstances and decides to take a nice, hot bath to treat herself. The last person she expects to visit makes an appearance. Edwin, one-shot. Set after Brotherhood


"So how long does it take to see the world, anyway?" Winry questioned aloud to an empty room as she worked on an automail project, though her heart wasn't in it. Realistically, she knew that Edward was taking an appropriate amount of time for his travels, but the fact did nothing to sedate her desire to see him.

It had been six months since Ed had left to travel west and learn more of the world in which they lived. He had only been by twice to get his leg's automail adjusted. Winry wasn't about to complain about the frequency of his phone calls; he called at least once a week, a rate she considered to be substantially better compared to past occasions.

However, after only two months after the whole corruption ordeal had finished, granny Pinako fell suddenly and gravely ill and, despite the hospital's unwavering efforts, she passed in the night only a week after being hospitalized. Edward was in no position to return to Amestris due to what he described as "pressing obligations", even considering the circumstances. Winry wondered how he could have gotten himself so tied up after only two months in a foreign country. Regardless, he made sure to call her nightly to see how she was holding up.

Things were hard, to say the least. Winry had only turned eighteen just in time to legally inherit the Rockbell residence, and maintaining an automail shop that doubled as a house on her own was more than just a chore. In order to maintain business in Resembool, she had to cease travel to Rush Valley and only make shipments out to Garfiel's instead of living there full time. She could hardly bare to hear from her sad clients, what with her now infrequent visits. As if losing her only blood relation left wasn't depressing enough.

For about two weeks following the death, Edward's nightly calls were Winry's solace. Sure, she had frequent visitors come by to check on her, but it was the phone conversations at dusk that held her together. At first, Ed seemed to be just as depressed as she was over the phone, as the calls were relatively quiet and despondent at both ends of the receiver. As time had told, he seemed to have moved on a little faster than she did, and instead of sadness, he portrayed sympathy and comfort over the line by the second week. As Winry seemed to be adjusting and coping better, Edward's calls once again tapered off to the frequency of weekly.

Prior to Pinako's death, during the mourning period, and even following, none of their conversations regarded, even in the slightest, the discussion they had had at the train station before the last time she saw him. Not that she was particularly eager to discuss it; she was still flustered and didn't quite know where to take it next, even after all this time. Still, a part of her wondered if it still meant anything. After all, it had been something of a proposal, right? That sort of thing should be discussed eventually, she rationalized.

Edward made sure to never let the weekly call feel like an obligation; he kept the conversations meaningful and lively, expressing in detail his adventures exploring countries west. Winry always remained attentive, but when he asked about her day, she never had anything of real interest to offer, especially compared to his stories. Still, he seemed to enjoy hearing about whatever actually mundane incident she had relating to some client she serviced that day.

Until recently.

It had been a little over two weeks since his last call, and though it was against her reasoning, she began to worry. Had Edward been held hostage? Critically injured? She wondered just what potential skirmishes he could be getting into. Even without his alchemy and automail arm, he still seemed to have knack for finding trouble. The thought of him getting himself into more bad accidents made her frustrated, but also scared. On top of this, the part of her conscience she chose to tune out suggested that he stopped calling simply because he lost interest in her.

That's ridiculous, right?

Winry found herself developing a headache, a pain of which she couldn't distinguish the source; whether it be from the physical labor or the maelstrom of anxious thoughts. Probably both, she figured. It was getting late anyway, and about time to close up shop. She put down her most recent automail project, wiped her forehead, and left the workroom. She entered the bathroom, intending to take a shower and wash away the day's troubles. '_You know what?' _She thought, '_It's been a while since I've had a nice, hot bath. It's about time for some me-time.'_

* * *

Edward awoke with a start, the train having apparently run over something on the tracks. He sat up in his seat, rubbing the crick out of the side of his neck. He looked around to find there was only a few other people aboard. _'Jeez, how long was I out?' _He wondered, seeing as the sun was beginning to set outside. '_Shit! Did I miss my stop?' _He looked at the clock: 6:23 P.M. He breathed a sigh of relief, he woke up just in time; his stop was next.

That morning, Edward boarded the early train in Creta and rode back into Amestris, where he then proceeded to board the noon train from West City all the way to Resembool, a trip that took him a total of twelve hours from morning to evening, which took careful planning with the intention of getting there as soon as possible (not to mention some decent coinage). As it so happened, his schedule had lightened up for the next week and he was able to arrange a trip back to Amestris to visit friends and family. He had only been planning it for a couple of weeks.

He, of course, didn't mention any of this to Winry. It was to be a surprise.

That was to be the first place Ed visits when the train stops in seven minutes: the Rockbell's Automail Shop, or what he feels to be home. He felt incredibly nervous, but it was a feeling he deemed to be good. Mostly he was excited, but he also had no idea what sort of reaction to expect from the gear head.

Finally, the train came to a halt at the familiar station in Resembool. Edward exited the train car with his suitcase, wearing black slacks and a white button-up shirt, his hair in a neat pony tail. He took a moment to breathe in the fresh air of his home town. He wasted no time in beginning his walk towards the direction of the house; he intended to make it there before dark.

* * *

Winry had just finished drawing the bath, the steam rising steadily from the lightly bubbled surface of the water. The setting sun cast pleasant, gentle orange-ish rays into the small bathroom. She didn't bother closing the door seeing as the shop was closed. She removed her bandana, hair tie, and earrings before her shirt, pants, and finally, underwear. Stepping cautiously into the tub, she let the warm water soothe her tense skin. She slipped in until she was neck-deep, sighing as the water relaxed her over-worked muscles.

She smiled at the peacefulness of her well-deserved meditation. Once she was fully at ease, she allowed her mind to wander. Of course, the first thing her brain brought up was Edward. Sometimes she cursed herself for falling so desperately in love with a boy who's always so busy and distant (often literally), but she also knows she wouldn't want anybody else; she decided a long time ago that he was worth it. Sure, he was stubborn and hot-tempered, but he had an irresistible heart of gold –to match right along with his eyes and hair.

At the mention of physicality…Edward definitely had _definition _to say the least, and that was only a bonus…

Winry suddenly felt as if the water was too hot and decided to let her mind wander elsewhere. Anywhere else.

Just as she was beginning to think about the future and how well she plans to shape it, she began to doze off, keeping her head resting on the edge instinctively so she wouldn't slip under while unconscious and then drown. The warmth just felt too good to leave.

* * *

Edward made it to the front porch right before the sun dipped below the horizon. He thought it best to knock, so he did –three times- rather firmly. He waited a good ten seconds with no answer before trying again. Again, there was no answer. "Winry?" He vocalized towards the door. Silence. She wasn't already in bed, right? "Winry, I'm coming in."

Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. Den greeted him enthusiastically, which seemed odd because of the dog's usual lazy behavior. He figured it was because of his prolonged absence. He also made a mental note to remind Winry to lock the doors so not just anyone can come waltzing in after hours…Den's not much of a guard dog.

"Winry?" He called again. He made his way to the staircase. "Winry, you there?"

In the bathroom, a slightly groggy naked girl was slowly regaining consciousness. "Ed…ward?" She rubbed her eyes, clearing her vision just in time to see the aforementioned male standing in the open doorway to the bathroom, blushing furiously and seemingly too surprised to move (and here he thought he was the one doing the surprising).

"Ah! I um…I…" He stuttered, hastily covering his eyes with his hands. "Sorry!"

By then all the suds had dissolved so Winry desperately covered her breasts with her hands. "Ed! You're here!"

"And you're naked!"

"Just come in here!" She said. She had no time to think; she was ecstatic to see him.

"I, what?! Winry!" He spoke loudly.

"Close the door!" She demanded. He kept his eyes covered, removing one hand from his face only to grab the door knob and slowly close the door.

"You didn't tell me you were coming to town!" She said happily before remembering his lack of phone calls. "Why haven't you called?!" She said, suddenly somewhat annoyed.

"Looks like I should have!" He said, still covering his eyes. It was just what he expected (minus the nudity) –an unstable reaction.

"No, no! It's alright…I'm just happy to see you." She spoke earnestly.

"And I'm happy to…hear you?"

"Oh, Edward, you don't have to cover your eyes." She said.

"But…b-but you're not wearing…" He stuttered. "you're naked…" He gulped, still blushing red.

"Is there a problem with that?" She dared.

"I mean, no," He said quickly. "But are you sure that's alright?"

She pondered to herself for a brief moment before speaking resolutely, "Yeah. We are, you know, _together, _right?"

He blushed. "Yeah, I guess we are."

Edward removed his hands from his face but sternly averted his startled eyes towards the floor tiles. He moved to sit on the lid of the toilet and sat somewhat casually, staring at the floor like he could burn a hole through it. "S-so," He said, calming down only a little, "how've you been? You know, since we last talked." _Smooth._

"It's been hard," She admitted. "But I've been managing," She said, finding herself blushing as well. "What about you? What have you been up to?" She asked genuinely.

"Sorting out some minor ordeals in Creta…" He spoke. "And planning my week-long trip here."

"Oh?" She began curiously. "And how did you plan your time?"

"I planned to spend it with you," He said softly, looking up only to make eye contact before quickly looking down again. "I-I mean, if that's alright with you and your schedule, I mean I know you're busy with your clients and all and probably don't have a whole lot of free time but I just thought-"

"No, Ed," She interrupted his nervous babble. "I'd love to spend the week with you."

"Wha- really?" He smiled widely, looking up again. This time he accidentally allowed his eyes to wander only a little…below her chin…

"Of cour-" She traced his gaze, hastily grabbing her breasts again and blushing furiously.

"Sorry!" He yelled, "Sorry." He looked down.

"Anyway, yes," She spoke quietly. "It'd be nice to spend the week with you."

There was a moment's silence that had no other fate rather than being awkward.

"Hey, Ed?" Winry finally spoke rather quietly.

"Yeah?" He said, not daring to look up again.

"Would you like to…get in with me?" She suggested.

"Would I _what?_" Ed asked, thoroughly flustered. He looked up to search her eyes, which only seemed to relay an only slightly more determined expression of embarrassment.

"Would you like to get in the tub with me?" She clarified. "The water's still warm."

"I-I mean," He gulped. "Yeah." Just the thought of it…he hesitated. The girl of his dreams, the girl he's been missing desperately since they last saw each other, the girl he would keep fighting for…suddenly wants to take a warm bath with him. He wasn't going to pass this up. The thought of her wet, slippery body…

He remained on the toilet to slip off his shoes before he stood up, turned his back to Winry, and began unbuckling his belt and removing his pants. Once his slacks had been kicked off his ankles, he began unbuttoning his shirt from the top, all the while Winry watched in bewilderment. Soon enough, only his boxers were left.

"Last chance…" He said, approaching the tub. "you sure?" The flustered girl only gulped and nodded, scooting towards one side of the bath to make room. He slowly removed his boxers before quickly getting in, not enjoying the exposure too much. Both of them drew their knees to their chests.

"This is…nice." Ed said, enjoying the water temperature. Winry seemed to stare off to the side. "Winry?" He spoke rather quietly.

"Yeah, Ed?" She replied, looking into his eyes.

"You're…beautiful," He said. "especially when you're bathing." He smiled.

Winry's heart skipped a beat. Ed leaned forward, cupping her jaw delicately and drawing her closer until their lips touched lightly. He lingered for a few moments before pulling back to see a very entranced expression on her face. She blinked a few times.

"I gotta say, I didn't really expect-" Edward began before he was cut off by a much more driven kiss. Winry dived on top of him, careful not to let his head hit the faucet. She took out his hair tie in a single swift motion, his hair cascading free, the ends grazing the water as it fell to his shoulders.

Ed was startled, his eyelids slowly lowering as he eased into the kiss. In the water, Winry was crouching above him, one leg between his and one leg to the right of his automail one. He raised his right hand to brush the hair out of her face and behind her left ear. His hand then moved to her jaw, where he tilted her head in order to let his tongue slide into her mouth with ease. Winry whimpered into his mouth upon such intrusion.

He allowed his hands to wander down from her shoulders…to her side…to her hips. He gripped her firmly, drawing her body closer to his, her slippery breasts now resting on his chest. They drew apart from the kiss.

"Mmm…Ed…" Winry spoke as she began rolling her hips at the top of Ed's left thigh.

"W-Winry…" Edward gasped as he could feel himself stiffen rather swiftly. He moved his right hand from her hip to the front of her lower abdomen, slowly moving downwards until his fingers reached her folds.

"Edward!" She spoke out.

"What, what?! Is this too much?" He panicked.

"No, no…" She spoke as she began moving on his index and middle finger. "It feels…really good." She said as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He took the opportunity to tentatively plant kisses on her neck to increase the pleasure.

"Aah…Edward…" She moaned near his ear. The sounds she was making were driving him crazy; he was so solid it almost hurt. He stroked the length of her womanhood until he found her clit, which he began to rub ever so gently, while maintaining the ministrations on her neck.

After only a little while, Winry grabbed Ed's arm by the wrist and removed his fingers from her. Before he asked why, she adjusted herself so that she had a leg on either side of him. She kissed him again, running her fingers through his hair. Again, he became mesmerized by the kiss.

Winry took a hold of his hips as she straddled him, moving her own hips forward so that her slickness rocked against his manhood, teasing him just a bit.

"F-Fuck, Winry…" He spoke, gasping. "do you know what you're doing to me…"

She trailed kisses down and back up his neck before speaking in his ear, "Just go ahead, whenever you want to."

"Are you s-sure?" He asked, trying to contain himself.

"Definitely." She replied. That was all he needed to hear before he grabbed the base of his cock with his left hand and positioned her with his right hand on her hip.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Of course." Winry insisted as she began lowering herself onto his positioned manhood. Slowly, she took it all in, inch by inch until their thighs met. She was visibly in quite a bit of pain.

"Do you w-wanna stop?" He asked, seriously concerned.

"No way!" She said. "It'll pass in a moment." He took her word for it. Soon enough, she lifted herself almost all the way off and then slowly eased back down, causing Ed to look up at the bathroom ceiling as the pleasure overtook him.

"Winry," He spoke in a breathy voice, steadying her hips with both of his hands. "That feels so good…do it again."

Winry leaned forward over Edward, her forehead lightly touching his shoulder and she lifted herself again. Using his hands, Ed drove her back down over his length. Pretty soon, they had set up a steady pace, the water calmly undulating around them. Their pace increased exponentially as they both began to get lost in the sensations coursing through their bodies. Her slippery breasts were rubbing across his toned chest with each thrust, increasing the innate sense of intimacy as well as pleasure.

"Mmm…Ed…" Winry sighed as her mouth became dry from labored breathing. She sat up to where she wasn't leaning so much on him.

Ed looked up at her. "Winry…can we switch?" She stopped moving. "You look tired…"

"Yeah, sure," She agreed, removing herself from his stiff cock. She laid down at the other end of the tub, the water dipping just above her breasts. Edward proceeded to mimic the stance she held over him earlier, his flowing hair curtaining his face as he knelt above her.

"You really are beautiful, Winry," He spoke earnestly. Ed had a gorgeous view of her long, blonde locks framing her face perfectly and cascading down to her shoulders to graze the surface of the water. The last of the rays of light created a dim, dream-like atmosphere and lightly illuminated Winry's intrigued, yet passion-filled facial expression. "Absolutely stunning." She blushed, extenuating her natural glow. He leaned down to kiss her, the kiss quickly turning passionate and lustful as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him even closer.

Edward repositioned his manhood again at Winry's entrance, slowly easing it in. He glanced up towards her to see if she was pained; she simply nodded for him to continue. He pushed it in gently, once again relishing in the tight heat that enveloped his length. Soon enough, they had re-established their pace. He steadied himself with his right hand on the edge of the bathtub and used his left hand to cup her left breast, slowly stroking his thumb across her hardened nipple.

"Mmm…Edward…" Winry groaned in response. His hand continued to travel south, passing over her flat stomach and further still, finally finding her clit. "A-Ah! Ed!" She moaned, caught off-guard. He massaged her in time with his thrusting, causing her to grip tightly at his back. Hearing her cute, yet sexy noises only brought him closer to the edge.

"Winry, I'm not gonna last much longer…" He spoke, slightly increasing the speed, minding the water resistance. Winry couldn't respond as her own orgasm powerfully overtook her, as she let out a loud, lust-filled moan. This was easily enough to send Edward over the edge as he gasped in pleasure and then came inside her.

Edward then pulled out and somewhat clumsily laid on top of her, conscious not to extend the full weight of his body. For a moment, they enjoyed the feeling of each other's wet, naked bodies pressed against each other.

"Edward?" Winry broke the silence.

"Yeah, Winry?"

"This bath isn't clean anymore," She stated. He laughed.

It was nice to see him again.


End file.
